galeafandomcom-20200214-history
The Capitol of Nosgoth, Meridian
The Capitol of Nosgoth, Meridian Meridian is located in a isolated southern part of the Island and yet even with the Islands location tends to stay somewhat warm compared to its surroundings. This is manly due to what is commonly known as the Device. The Device is the Heart of Meridian and is in the center of the city, it is a Arcane Engine that was created to provide the city with endless light energy and heat. Unfortunately due to the Conjunction the Device was heavily damaged and it only currently provides a fraction of the power it once did. The Device once powered the whole empire but now only can power Meridian itself. Meridian is divided into multiple districts that each have there own purpose such as the Device which while considered a district is not a location that can be reached easily. Meridian has high mountains to the west and was built using this natural defense. The districts are The Port of Meridian, Sommerdamm (the surrounding area that is not part of the main city), The Lower City, The Upper City, The Industrial Quarter, The Black Keep (which is built over the Device), The Conclave of Nosgoth, The Cathedral of Anacrothe, and The Citadel of Nosgoth. Districts Sommerdamm Sommerdamm is not a traditional district and it refers to the area around the main city. It is characterized as a location that includes farms, hunting grounds, mills, forests, and small towns. It connects to all external Districts. The Port of Meridian The Port of Meridian covers multiple district grids as it is a major waterfront and port. Roughly 50% of all the grids are water and waterfront lots with storage and defensive buildings. The Port runs almost constantly as none vampires are active during the day and the vampires are active at night. The Port District covers 7 grids along the coast, with the outer two heavily defended and the two closet to the mountains designed to be a dry dock for ship building and repairs. The Port Districts are connected to The Industrial Quarter and The Lower City. The Lower City The Lower City is considered the largest district of the city as it effectively covers the outside grids of the city. The Lower City covers 17 Districts and holds the majority of the cities living space, taverns, and markets. This section of the city is also one of the few areas that connect to Sommerdamm and has heavy fortifications and gates to allow travel into the city. The Lower City also connects to The Upper City, Port of Meridian, and The Industrial Quarter. The Upper City The Upper City is constructed on the foothills of the mountain that Meridian is built next to and on. This area is walled off and has gates much like the lower city creating a tiered defense. The Upper City holds Meridians Academies, Colleges, Museums, Universities, as well as more traditional living spaces and other structures. This area also has fortified locations for the different Clans of Nosgoth in the Capitol. The Upper city is connected to The Lower City, The Industrial Quarter, The Black Keep, The Cathedral of Anacrothe, The Conclave of Nosgoth, and The Citadel of Nosgoth. The Industrial Quarter The Industrial Quarter is where the majority of the cities trade and industry reside. It resides on the foothills much like the Upper City and has its own unique fortifications. The districts closest to the Port of Meridian are designed to allow cargo and materials to be moved quickly and efficiently while the districts closest to the Lower City have easy access for the markets there though all districts are walled. The inner most district is heavy fortified and walled off to all other districts, here the forges of Meridian make armaments for the Black Keep which they have access to through a underground series of passages. The Industrial Quarter is connected to The Lower City, The Port of Meridian, The Upper City, and The Black Keep (through underground passages).